Focus 1.0
Focus refers to special abilities unlocked after The Second Dream quest, revolving around unlocking a Tenno's true powers guided by the principles of the Five Great Tenno Schools. Focus Ability At the end of The Second Dream quest, players are asked to choose one of the five schools as their primary Focus, which will grant them a Focus Ability, a power which can be used regardless of which Warframe the player equips. The type of Focus Ability is dependent on the school chosen, with each ability granting different effects. When the Focus Ability is activated, a spiritual projection of the Tenno Operator will appear behind the Warframe, and player control shifts to said projection, which will begin using its chosen power in the direction of aim. In this so-called Transcendent State, the player can move the projection as well as aim its attack, and both the projection and the Warframe are invulnerable to attack. This state lasts for a short duration dependent on upgrade level or if the player manually deactivates it, and while activating a Focus Ability consumes no Energy, the ability requires a minimum cooldown time of 180 seconds before it can be used. The default keybinding to use Focus ability is or . This can be changed under "Power E" in Key Bindings. Once a Focus is unlocked, a circular gauge will appear in the lower right corner of the player UI to the right of the Warframe's Energy gauge, which is used to display the Focus ability's cooldown state - the gauge will fill with blue energy until it's full, at which point it will gain a circular glow denoting that the ability is ready to use. Focus Points Focus Abilities can be upgraded through the use of , which are earned through the use of a Focus Lens, a special item that converts 5.0% of experience points earned to . However, Focus Points works like Affinity and killing with a weapon will grant 2.5% of the Focus Points to the weapon and 2.5% to the Frame if there is a Lens installed on it.. Focus Lenses can only be installed on Rank 30 Warframes, Weapons, Archwings, and Archwing weapons. Only excess experience points gained after Rank 30 is converted to Focus points; if a Focus Lens-equipped item is polarized, the item will not convert Focus points until it has once again reached Rank 30. Items can only have one Focus Lens installed at any time; while players can swap an installed Focus Lens for another one, the previously installed Lens will be lost in the process. Currently, Focus Lenses can be acquired through completing Sortie missions, and can be traded between players, while Greater Lenses can also be bought with Platinum from the market. The type of Focus earned is determined by the lens that is used. For example, installing a Lens on a Warframe will earn Focus. Affinity earned through kills with a lens-equipped item beyond Rank 30 will go towards earning Focus, and will also take Stealth Attack Affinity bonuses into account. Warframes equipped with lenses can gain Focus points from kills made by their powers (100%) or weapons (50%), while lens-equipped weapons can only earn Focus for direct kills (50%). Affinity earned by other equipped weapons, affinity earned from kills made by teammates, and bonus affinity from completing objectives will not be converted into Focus. As of , Focus Points have an experimental limit of 75,000 per day. Once earned, Focus can be spent by accessing the Focus menu on the Orbiter's Transference Room. Focus points can be spent to unlock a new school, unlock a new upgrade node in an existing school ability tree, upgrade an unlocked node, or increase the maximum Pool for a specific tree. Greater Lens Greater Lenses convert a higher percentage of excess affinity into Focus points. Based on limited testing, it appears to convert 6.8% of affinity into focus . Their blueprints can be obtained as Sortie rewards, or from the Components section of the Market for players who have completed the Second Dream quest. Complete Greater Lenses can also be bought from the Market for . Unlike with normal Focus Lenses, Greater Lenses cannot be traded. Tenno Schools The Tenno Schools are discplines that represent a particular way of thought in regards to the Tenno's personality and fighting styles, with each school focusing on a different discipline, manifesting as a difference in the type of powers granted by their signature Focus Abilities. Focus is classified into the five Tenno "Schools": , , , , and . Each school has an associated Skill tree that branches out from the primary signature ability, with upgrades found on nodes within the tree called Ways. Each unlocked Way adds functionality to the signature Focus power, enhancing its utility at the cost of increasing its cooldown time. Once unlocked, a Way has to be activated by clicking on its icon, which will change its icon color from black to red, with a red line leading back to the preceding active Way in the tree to signify that it is on. Only active Ways will impart the cooldown penalty on the signature ability, and an unlocked Way can be deactivated at will, thus players can choose to deactivate a Way to reduce the signature ability's cooldown time at the cost of said Way's utility. Ways also require that the preceding requisite Way in the skill tree is active in order for them to be activated: if the preceding Way is turned off, the Way node it is connected to will also be deactivated. Individual Ways also contain their own ranks which can be upgraded by spending Focus points to enhance that particular Way's attributes. Unlike with unlocking a new Way node which requires a lump sum of Focus points to unlock, upgrading individual Ways is done by allocating available Focus points unto that particular Way. This allows a Way node to be given Focus points in smaller installments, until the amount of Focus points required to rank up the Way is reached. Focus points allocated in a Way cannot be reimbursed once allocated and confirmed, and the amount of Focus points required to rank up a Way increases with each rank purchased. Certain Ways provide Passive upgrades, which confer bonuses that last for the duration of a mission, applying to either the Warframe or the weapons they carry. These passive Ways do not activate until the signature Focus ability has been used at least once during the mission however. By default, each school can have up to five Ways active, with the signature skill taking up a single Way, leaving four more slots in that school's Way capacity, also known as its Pool. Players can spend Focus to increase the school's pool capacity, increasing the number of Ways that can be activated by one per purchase. While players can unlock any number of Ways in a school's skill tree, if they have an insufficient Pool capacity they will only be able to activate a limited number of Ways. Ranking up an individual Way will also increase the amount of capacity that said Way consumes by one per rank, thus added Pool capacity is required to activate upgraded Ways. The amount of Focus required to increase Way capacity becomes increasingly more expensive the more capacity is added. Focus points are school-specific, where points earned from one school can only be used in that school, ex. earned points can only be used to unlock Ways in the school. Other schools asides from the originally chosen school can be unlocked, but require spending that specific school's Focus points to do so, thus players must first gather Focus points using the Lens of that specific school. Focus Abilities and Upgrades Madurai = This skill tree focuses on straight damage. *'Phoenix Gaze': Unleashes a 20 meter destructive beam that inflicts 10,000 damage per second for 10 / 12 / ? / ? / ? / ? seconds to any target in its path. to unlock, / 112,500 / ? / ? / ? to rank up. ** Phoenix Gaze Mastery: Reduces the cooldown on Phoenix Gaze by 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 seconds. to unlock. ** Blazing Fury (Passive): Phoenix Gaze increases damage by 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% for the duration of the mission. to unlock. *** Searing Wrath: (Passive) : Phoenix Gaze increases damage by 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% for the duration of the mission. to unlock. *** Burning Rage: (Passive) : Phoenix Gaze increases damage by 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% for the duration of the mission. to unlock. ** Phoenix Flash: Reduces the distance of Phoenix Gaze by 10 meters, but movement speed is increased by 10%. to unlock. *** Rising Ashes: Phoenix Gaze ends with an explosive blast dealing 1000 damage over 10 meters. All energy will be depleted if player is caught in the blast. to unlock. ** Chimera Breath: Phoenix Gaze splits into three beams each dealing 15% damage. to unlock. *** Hades Touch: Targets struck by Phoenix Gaze have a 5% chance to become ignited. to unlock. *** Meteorite: A forceful blast strikes the target of the Phoenix Gaze, Inflicting damage to nearby enemies within 2''' meters. ''' to unlock. *** Dragon Fire: A fiery trail remains in the path of the Phoenix Gaze, burning enemies that cross through it for 4000 damage per second for 6 seconds. to unlock. |-|Vazarin = This skill tree focuses on heals, revives and shields. *'Mending Tides': Unleashes 5 / 6 / ? / ? / ? / ? waves of restorative energy over 10 / 12 / ? / ? / ? / ? seconds, each granting 250 health to allies within 10 meters. to unlock, / 112,500 / ? / ? / ? to rank up. ** Mending Tides Mastery: Reduces the cooldown on Mending Tides by 15 / 30 / ? / ? seconds. to unlock, / ? / ? to rank up. ** New Moon: Mending Tides grants the ability to revive fallen allies instantly, up to several times for the duration of mission. (Rank 0: 1 Instant Revive; increases cooldown of Mending Tides by 45 seconds) to unlock, /112,500/? to rank up. *** Disciplined Approach: Mending Tides increases the range Affinity from kills is shared among allies for the duration of the mission. (Rank 0: Increases cooldown of Mending Tides by 45 seconds) to unlock. *** Retaliation: Mending Tides mirrors a small amount of damage taken back to attackers for the duration of the mission. to unlock. ** Mending Shower: Increases the radius of Mending Tides to 12/?/?/?m, but reduces healing effectiveness to 175/?/?/? per burst. (Rank 0: 25 less Health restoration, ~2.5 meters larger range; does not affect Strengthen Defense; increases cooldown of Mending Tides by 45 seconds) to unlock, /?/? to rank up. *** Polluted Waters: Mending Tides will instantly revive fallen allies, but has a 95/?/?/?% chance to inflict them with Viral and Magnetic damage for 2/?/?/?x duration. (Rank 0: Increases cooldown of Mending Tides by 45 seconds) to unlock, /?/? to rank up. ** Protection Ward: Mending Tides grants a shell of protective energy. (~3 meters shell radius; Rank 0: 5 seconds duration; increases cooldown of Mending Tides by 45 seconds) to unlock, /?/? to rank up. *** Commanding Words: Mending Tides grants an aura that bursts an enemy passes through it and stunning them for a short duration. to unlock. *** Strengthen Defenses: Mending Tides also restores shields. (Rank 0: 100 Shield restoration; increases cooldown of Mending Tides by 45 seconds) to unlock, /?/? to rank up. *** Guardian Presence: Mending Tides grants affected allies a Protection Ward. to unlock. |-|Naramon = This skill tree focuses on crowd control, Finishers, and critical damage. *'Mind Spike': Unleashes 5 / 6 / ? / ? / ? / ? bursts of psychic energy over 10 / 12 / ? / ? / ? / ? seconds that inflict Confusion on enemies in a 20 meter, 20 degree cone. to unlock, / 112,500 / ? / ? / ? to rank up. ** Mind Spike Mastery: Reduces the cooldown on Mind Spike by 15 / 30 / 45 / ? seconds. to unlock, / 112,500 / 150,000 to rank up. ** Mind Blast: Reduces the distance traveled by Mind Spike to 10 meters, but increases its size to 25 degrees. to unlock. *** Traumatic Redirection: Mind Spike grants 3''' charges of Trauma. Melee attacks consume a charge of Trauma to inflict critical damage. Player will lose '''30 health per second while they have Trauma Charges active. to unlock, / ? / ? to rank up. ** Tactical Strike: Mind Spike grants allies 10% / 20% / ? / ? increased Critical Chance with melee weapons for 20 seconds. to unlock, / 150,000 / ? to rank up. *** Reveal Weakness: Mind Spike opens enemies up to Finishers, and increases Finisher damage taken by 15%. to unlock. *** Sundering Blast: Mind Spike has a 25% / ? / ? / ? chance to disarm enemies. to unlock. *** Cloaking Aura: Mind Spike grants allies invisibility for 5 / ? / ? / ? seconds. to unlock. ** Strategic Execution (Passive): Mind Spike grants 10% / 15% / ? / ? increased affinity from killing enemies with melee weapons for the duration of the mission. (Mind Spike Cooldown: +45s for each passive ability being toggled "on") to unlock, / 112,500 / ? to rank up. *** Deadly Intent (Passive): Mind Spike grants 15% / 20% / ? / ?'increased Critical Chance with melee weapon for the duration of the mission. ' to unlock, / 225,000 / 300,000 to rank up. *** Shadow Step (Passive): Mind Spike grants 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 seconds of invisibility when inflicting critical damage with a melee weapon for the duration of the mission. to unlock, / 112,500 / 150,000 to rank up. **** Note: The cloak granted via Shadow Step has been confirmed to be a separate method from Loki's Invisibility. ***** The implications of this passive still require some more testing, as this 'cloak overlap' may extend to invisibility/cloaking granted through other methods, such as: Arcane Trickery, Shade & Prisma Shade's Ghost precept, Huras Kubrow's Stalk precept, Ivara's Cloak Arrow and Prowl, and Ash/Prime's Smoke Screen and its augment, Smoke Shadow. If using any of these other methods of cloaking/invisibility and they expire while under the effect of Shadow Step, you will remain invisible from Shadow Step and vice versa. |-|Unairu = This skill tree focuses on petrifying enemies either through its basic ability, Basilisk Flare, or through melee attacks, increasing the player's own and their allies' armor, and reducing enemies' armor through melee attacks. *'Basilisk Flare': Unleash a ray of petrifying energy for 10 seconds that turns enemies into stone for 20 seconds. ** Stone Shape: Basilisk Flare grants 5% / 7% / ? / ? bonus armor for the duration of the mission. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Medusa Touch: Basilisk Flare grants a 20% chance to petrify enemies for 10 seconds when struck with melee weapons for the duration of the mission. Note: This means when enemies strike the player with melee damage, not vice versa. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Mighty Blows: Attacks with melee weapons reduce the armor of an enemy by 5% for 10 seconds. (25,000 focus to unlock). ** Basilisk Flare Mastery: Reduces the cooldown Basilisk Flare. (120,000 focus to unlock). ** Scorched Earth: Basilisk Flare ends with an eruption of flames blanketing a 4 meter radius area for 15 seconds, dealing 1000 damage per second to enemies. The player has a 85% chance to be inflicted with Corrosive status if they are caught in the eruption. (50,000 focus to unlock) *** Lasting Judgement: Reduces speed by 30%, but petrifies enemies 20% faster. (25,000 focus to unlock) ** Crushing Force: Enemies petrified by Basilisk Flare continue to take 200 damage per second. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Weight of Justice: Petrified enemies sustain 2000 damage per second from Basilisk Flare. (80,000 focus to unlock) *** Stone Armor: Allies targeted by Basilisk Flare gain 50% Armor for 5 seconds. (25,000 to unlock) *** Eroded Defenses: Enemies petrified by Basilisk Flare suffer 10% reduced Armor for 15 seconds. (50,000 focus to unlock) |-|Zenurik = This skill tree focuses on crowd control, energy restoration and general utility. *'Void Pulse': Releases 5/6/?/?/?/? pulses of Void energy over 10/12/?/?/?/? seconds that suspend and incapacitate enemies within a 15 meter, 20 degree cone for 20 seconds. (180seconds base cooldown) **'Void Pulse Mastery': Reduces the cooldown of Void Pulse by 15/30/45/? seconds. (50,000 focus to unlock) **'Time Stream': Void Pulse has a 50% chance to increase speed by 20%/?/?/? for 5/?/?/? seconds but reduce shields by 75%/?/?/? for the player. (50,000 focus to unlock) ***'Temporal Storm': Void Pulse has a 50% chance to increase speed by 20%/?/?/? for 5/?/?/? seconds but reduce shields by 75%/?/?/? for nearby allies. (80,000 focus to unlock) **'Energy Overflow' (Passive): Void Pulse replenishes 1/2/?/? energy per second for the duration of the mission. (25,000 focus to unlock) (increases Void Pulse cooldown by 45seconds) ***'Systemic Override' (Passive): Void Pulse increases the efficiency of Warframe abilities by 20% for 5/7/?/? seconds. (50,000 focus to unlock)(Increases Void Pulse cooldown by 45seconds) ***'Energy Spike' (Passive): Void Pulse causes energy orbs to restore energy to allies within 3/?/?/? meters for the duration of the mission. (50,000 focus to unlock) **'Energy Surge': Void Pulse will leave a field that replenishes 2/?/?/? energy per second to allies standing within it for 5/?/?/? seconds. (25,000 focus to unlock) (Increases Void Pulse cooldown by 45 seconds) ***'Rift Sight': Void Pulse allows the player to see enemies through walls and displays them on the minimap of their allies for 5/?/?/? seconds. (50,000 focus to unlock) ***'Umbra Lance': Void Pulse creates a 6 meter aura around the player for 20 seconds that lashes out at enemies with harmful Void energy, dealing 4000/?/?/? damage per second. (80,000 focus to unlock) (Increases Void Pulse cooldown by 45 seconds) ***'Magnetic Aftershock': Void Pulse inflicts the target with an aura for 5/?/?/? seconds causing passing bullets to seek them out and deal 2x damage. (25,000 focus to unlock) Tips *If activating Focus purely to activate its passive abilities and without enemies nearby, manually deactivating the ability will allow players to return to normal state immediately. However, this does not reduce the cooldown towards the next use-- the charge will reset to 0 regardless of if you end the ability early or not. Trivia * The Focus system has been in development for a very long period, and was initially slated for release in Update 14. The developers admitted that Augmented Mods and Arcane Enhancements initially started out as components of the Focus system before being split from it entirely. * The five schools of Focus are based off the five elements of Wu Xing found in Book of Documents（尚书）and is widely used in ancient Chinese philosophical traditions. It resembles the five elements of godai, which lacks Naramon (the tree), as seen on the backgrounds of each school's skill tree page. The Five Elements are Fire, Earth, Water, Wood, and Metal. **The Naramon School represents Wood 木. In Wu Xing this is associated with the eyes, growth, flourish, and reaching outward. **The Madurai School represents Fire 火. In Wu Xing this is associated with the heart, force, passion, and raw power. **The Unairu School represents Earth 土. In Wu Xing this is associated with the flesh, stability, durability, and bearing. **The Zenurik School represents Metal 金. Also interpretable as mineral or crystal, this is associated in Wu Xing ''with the lung, concentrating, reserving, and abundance. **The Vazarin School represents Water 水. In ''Wu Xing this is associated with the bone, flexiblility, supporting, adaptability, and sympathy. *While the replies that the player chooses during the Operator's conversation with the Lotus has no gameplay effect, the choice of replies are used to reorder the choices of Tenno Schools. Once the selection screen appears, with the school most suited to the Operator appearing on the left, and choice to the right being the least suited. Example: choosing the conversation options relating to knowledge will put Naramon to the leftmost side as the most desirable choice. Players are still free to choose the Focus they wish to start with however. Bugs * Joining a high-latency game has a tendency to cause the selected Focus ability to fully charge instantaneously and removes the cooldown completely. Media Warframe All Focus Skill Trees & Basic Info therundown ru:Фокус Category:Mechanics Category:Update 18